Black Grey and White
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Rex gets called to a secret Providence branch to capture an EVO as powerful as him. Her chained up lifestyle disturbs him, but if Rex doesn't get to her before the Pack, she may cause more trouble then she's worth.
1. Chapter 1

First Generator Rex fic (squeals)

Name: Cho (aka Ookami Joou, Wolf Queen)

Age: 16?

Gender: Female

Hair: Black, to the back of her feet, shiny and well kept

Eye color: Icy purple

Looks: Wears a white hospital gown at first, clothes change thoughout story.

Height: 4"10

Skin color: Light brown

Personality: Sneaky, elusive, tempermental, sentimental, emotional, sweet, and snappish

Bio: After the Nanite Explosion, Cho ran away from her home in Japan to live in the forest to escape her wretched family life. She quickly became queen of it and would attack anyone who threatened her new home out of anger and fear of losing the happiness she found in the forest. The Japanese police called Providence about the fierce EVO girl and they captured her while she was weak from sickness. She has been there for seven years and for seven years has harbored a deep hatred for Providence.

Powers: Cho can control all nature like animals, plant life, animal EVOs, and plant EVOs. Cho is very fast and sneaky and is as powerful as Rex. She has almost complete control, unless she panics, then everything gets out of control until she can gain her composure. Cho likes to trick people into trusting her and use them as her 'toys' (including Rex) and can easily escape capture if she isn't restained fully. Her nails grow to extensive lengths and her teeth sharpen when angered. Cho has a deep past that she indulges in at times, but her wolf like hearing keeps her alert at all times.

Friends: Her EVO wolf pets

Aimi

Daiki

Himitsu

* * *

Black Future

"Hold her! Hold her down!" A man barked orders as a large team of scientists circled around a large dome. It was like a ball shaped computer with no windows or anything to let you know what was inside. That's how it was…they didn't want to chance her escaping. A team of security guards went up to the dome and held onto bars that were sticking out. It was time to release an animal, a person who could quite possibly kill if she wished, whether with her own hands or not. Slowly, a hissing sound erupted like smoke escaping a giant teapot. "Steady, don't let her make any noises!" The dome's top began to lift up and the bottom sunk deep into the ground. A girl was tied in the middle with metal binds around her torso, waist, arms, and legs, not giving her the ability to make any movements. There was a metal bar that was twisted around her head to keep her quiet. If she screamed or howled, then she could easily escape.

The girl's eyes opened and narrowed. They were like cold wolf eyes. She had long black hair that reached to the bottom of her feet, the only part of her that was really free. Her skin was the color of dust and she was at average height. Her small curves would make any boy her age curious and bashful, but she wouldn't have any. She was silent like a thunderstorm waiting to happen. The girl began to struggle and all the guards began shouting at her to knock it off, to calm down, but she didn't listen. They had to drag her through to the doctor's room. The girl grunted angrily, trying to be free, but she felt a searing pain in her leg from her attempts. She glared at the man beside her and he returned the expression, he would break her by all means necessary. Her icy purple eyes said one thing to him: _I hate you and I'll get you one day…_

"Cho, I thought we agreed that you would come quietly today." Dr. Roscoe said, quietly. She looked down sadly at Cho, who was strapped to a table with the restraint on her mouth still present. Cho struggled against the tables' cuffs and got shocked again. "Joseph, stop doing that! You'll only make it worse."

"Lila, this girl is unstable. She could be a complete danger to the city, the country, anywhere!" The man before said in a gruff voice, staring at his wife. Cho snapped violently, trying to escape and Joseph went at her again, by Dr. Roscoe stopped him.

"Cho is not unstable; the test results showed that her mental waves are completely normal! A child like Cho should be treated with love, not brute force." She gently rubbed Cho's ebony black hair and Cho quieted down. "See? All she needs is love and care, not restraints and tasers and a big cage. Right, Cho?" Cho grunted softly, glaring at Joseph. "Now, let's get some more tests done and I'll be sure to get you some chocolate today if you cooperate, okay?" Cho grunted again. "Good. Joseph, let's get going." He undid her restraints and then Cho slashed at him, backing further away. "See, Cho doesn't trust you. Come along, Cho, you would like to walk by yourself today, right?" Cho pointed to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Cho, I've been trying to get them to let you take it off…but they won't listen, I promise one day you'll be able to." Cho glared at Joseph.

"Don't look at me that way, Girl."

"Stop it, Joseph…let's go, Cho." Cho followed obediently. The scientists they passed pressed against the wall, scared for she might attack. They put her in a dark room, strapped to another table. She had fought back, but eventually, they got her. "Okay, Cho, we're just going to be here for a little while. You can try to get some sleep during this one." Cho lay on the table. Get some sleep; was this some kind of joke? The table was frigid cold and uncomfortable. She glared at the ceiling, wishing to be outside again. She would live in the forest, thrive in the forest, no one would disturb her beautiful home of woodland trees and creatures…she could be free…free…

"Kaihou…" She whispered, though it was muffled. She had originated from Japan, hiding in a forest after the Nanite Explosion due to her love for nature. She became known as the Ookami Joou, or Wolf Queen. And she attacked anyone who threatened her beautiful home, that's how Cho got captured and sent here, a secret branch of some organization called Providence. Cho's anger boiled, she didn't like being in cages. Well, she would find a way to her kaihou, wolves always did.

It was night now. Cho had been put back in her dome-like cage and she sat there. Her neck ached and her arms were numb. They didn't put her in a comfortable position, they left her to sit with no back support and sleep that way. _People are pathetic…_She thought. If only she could escape, run free and wild, then she would be back with her animal friends. _I wonder if a star is passing by tonight…_Cho thought innocently. She closed her tired eyes and thought of a wish she would make. _Free…I wish to be free again…I wish to be home…_

Five hours toward midnight, her wish was granted. Alarms suddenly came to life and scientists ran around, gathering all the date in a hurry to save it. Cho's nose twitched and the EVO's eyes shot open. There was another EVO, an animal EVO. Her heart fluttered. By the smell, she could tell it was a lizard EVO and it was rampaging. It was the perfect get away. Something smashed into the dome, breaking it to pieces and the restraints snapped off as if they had been rubber. Cho looked around, she could move freely and no one could stop her. Cho reached to the mouth guard and gripped it, straining to break it off. Finally, the clasp in the back of her head snapped from her strength and she stood up. "Kaihou!" She howled.

A scientist screamed that she was out and Cho rushed over to where she saw the lizard EVO. It snarled at her and she growled. As if ordered, the EVO slowly stopped and looked at her. "I want to leave now." She climbed onto its head and it sped off through the hole it had created in a wall. Cho was free! She was free after seven years of being kept in that prison! She howled from happiness! The air felt cool, the breath refreshed her. The sight of the stars and moon made her want to laugh from excitement. The lizard EVO charged forward as guards tried to stop it, but he trampled them under his scaled, olive leaf green foot. He launched into the air, above the stories high barbed fence like a horse jumping a normal wood fence. Then he sped off into the nearby forest, the scientists were horrified.

"Someone call the main branch! We need back up! Send Rex here!"

* * *

I like how Cho came out! I used a scene I saw from X-Men (the cartoon) in the first paragraph, so I don't own that. I do, however, own Cho, Dr. Roscoe, and Joseph.


	2. Chapter 2

I had this chapter done before I uploaded the story! XD!

* * *

Grey Spots

"So, tell me again why they didn't send an EVO alarm to us as soon as it started happening." Rex said, sitting in the back of the jump jet. He had been roused up early to go all the way to Argentina for an EVO alert that had happened at midnight. Dr. Holiday sighed. Rex wasn't a morning person, like most teenagers.

"Something happened, Rex, a very…dangerous EVO escaped their lab and they spent the rest of the night trying to find it. I don't know much about it, but most of them say the EVO is unstable, though the results their doctor sent me shows that the EVO's brainwaves are exceptional." Agent Six said in an emotionless tone.

"Huh?"

"The EVO is as smart and knows what it's doing. They had to search for it, but it seems the EVO disappear straight away…if Van Kleiss gets a hold of this EVO, we don't know what will happen." Dr. Holiday explained. "That's why they want us to find it, so that they can regain control." The thought of someone controlling an EVO made Rex a bit irritated, but it quickly subsided when Dr. Holiday put her hand on his. "They don't want to make it a tool…they just want to…try and keep it under control so it can't hurt anyone. From what I heard, this EVO attacked a lot of people out of fury."

"…Alright…" He muttered, sitting back in his chair. Bobo was sleep the whole time they were talking…he had played poker most of the night. "So, what can this EVO do?"

"We don't know yet, Rex. That's what they are going to tell us when we get there." Six said matter-of-factly. About nine hours later, it was high noon and they landed in Rio Branco, Brazil. They were greeted by a helicopter with a couple of Providence Agents in it. They explained that due to circumstances of the highest quality, they had to move the South American Base, 'The Angel's Cradle', to the outskirts of Porto Vehlo. They landed in a helicopter pad with Dr. Roscoe and Agent Fifteen (Joseph). Dr. Roscoe went to Dr. Holiday and shook her hand, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roscoe, it's a great relief that you got here so quickly."

"Hello, Dr. Roscoe, I'm Dr. Holiday. I hope no one got hurt."

"Just mild injuries, I assure you. It's nowhere near what White Knight will do when he finds out that she escaped."

"She?" Bobo repeated. He had expected some ugly monster that came from a plant or something. Dr. Roscoe nodded.

"Come along, we'll explain back at The Angel's Cradle."

In a dark room, Dr. Roscoe had a screen set up with a slide show of Cho. She clicked a button and there a picture of Cho (age nine) showed up. "This is Cho; we don't know her last name or her family connections…"

"Amnesia?"

"Not exactly, Rex. As you can see in this picture…" Rex looked at the picture even though it made him kind of sick to see such a young girl being pinned down to a metal table. "We got a call from the Japanese Police Embassy about an EVO that was locally known as Ookami Joou…"

"In English?"

"Wolf Queen…a girl the age of nine had turned EVO and escaped to the forest, making it her 'kingdom', if you will. She attacked anyone who she deemed a threat to her home and they wanted her to be put away so that she couldn't do any more harm."

"But she was defending her home!"

"Yes, but she attacked at the slightest offense." Agent Fifteen said. "I've said multiple times that she must be unstable, that somehow we had to keep her down so that she couldn't harm anyone-"

"And I have said that Cho is a child, not a monster." Dr. Roscoe snapped at him. "Anyway, Cho has been here like this for seven years straight, though I have tried to get my superiors to allow her leave like they did you, Rex." She explained. "They flat out denied, saying that she was too dangerous and unpredictable to be let outside…they kept her trapped here like an animal…it was no surprise that Cho went out as soon she got the chance."

"I don't think I want to help!" Rex stormed out in a fury. Those pictures of Cho being hand fed and chained made him sick. How could someone be as dangerous as to be treated like that? All she wanted was to be free and happy, it was understandable. Dr. Holiday went after him after explaining that Rex was a little uneasy about this place.

"Rex! Rex, wait a minute!"

Cho sat on the soaked boulder as she let the little droplets of water run down her, soaking her cool to the bone. It had been bliss to be free, to be able to run around, and finally speak. Cho crawled through a hole in the rocks, the exact size of her, making it easy to hide and escape. While a water fall ran down these boulders like a raging monster, the cave she found was warm due to the small fire she had made. The bird she had caught was roasting quite nicely over it and on the other side of the cave lay three wolves, her pets. One was a smooth, alabaster white with crystal blue eyes and a soft pink nose. She was female and Cho had named her Aimi. Next to her was a wolf the color of a storm cloud. He had bright yellow eyes and would jump at any order Cho gave him, she named him Daiki. The last was furthest from the group and blended into the darkness quite well. Cho named him Himitsu for he was a fierce loner who was extremely strong. As soon as Cho pulled the cooked bird out, she felt her mouth water. She hadn't tasted meat in so long; it felt nice to taste the natural saltiness of it again. The herbs she collected in the forest added to the taste and she ripped off pieces big enough for her beloved wolf EVOs.

"Daiki, Himitsu, Aimi…dinner." She said quietly, feeding each one of them. They licked their paws after it; the meat their mistress cooked was delicious. Cho thought very much about how she was going to escape the hounds of Providence once and for all and get back home. She didn't want to be put back in her cage, to have a gasp of fresh air and then trade it for ventilated. She liked being free… Aimi finally stopped licking her paws and made a sound like a soft, fantasy like moan. The other two EVO wolves followed in suit. "I know that those Providence rats will come after me…I'm trying to think…I may need to change my appearance a bit." Cho looked out the hole to the rushing water, making it slow down a bit. Her hair was stuck with bits and pieces of twigs and leaves; she didn't like the feel of them in her hair. She pulled them out furiously. "But how? How to change without having to cut my hair?" Her hair was Cho's most prized possession; she took such great care of it. When Providence tried to have it cut, she threatened to attack and annihilate all the employees before going after White Knight himself.

No one touched her hair after that.

Suddenly, Daiki moaned in his own way, it was slow and sharp. She looked at him. "Travel to North America? Now why would I want to do that?" He answered her question. "Hmmm…easy to hide…is it easy for wolves to hide?" Daiki made another answer for her. "Big dogs…hmmmm…alright, then…let's get started…" They crawled out of the hole onto the cool stones and she laughed as water splashed. She climbed onto Himitsu's back and he jumped down from stone to stone and through the water fall. Cho leaned back and let out a howl. It echoed through the woods and made all the birds flutter to the sky.

Back at The Angel's Cradle, Rex was sitting on the rooftop when he heard a howling noise. It sounded like a wolf, but then again, it didn't. Were wolves even in South America? He didn't think so. "Rex, there you are!" He looked back to see Dr. Holiday and Dr. Roscoe. Rex glared at Dr. Roscoe.

"How could you let them treat her like that? She's a human just like the rest of us…"

"I have tried everything to give her what you have, Rex. Cho is like a daughter to me. I want her back here because who knows what Cho can get herself into?"

"Are you saying she could be in danger?"

"Well…Cho isn't exactly one to…get into danger…she…well…is a troublemaker of sorts…she'll do anything to get her way and can get herself out of any situation…but not without leaving a few tricks behind her."

"Oh, that just makes my job a lot easier!" Rex growled. "Not only am I returning some poor chick into captivity, but now she's an elusive, trouble-causing snake! How wonderful!"

"Rex…"

"What makes you think that I even want to help now? I'm here to cure EVOs, not capture them and put them in cages like pets!"

"Rex, if I can't get to Cho, we may lose her forever!" Dr. Roscoe said, sobbing. "She is my only child. I was recruited here and the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew she needed love. Rex, she didn't know the difference between right and wrong! She would attack at the slightest movement and it took a month before she even trusted me enough to take her temperature! Rex, she's hardly older then you, but she has as much power as you."

"Rex, imagine what Van Kleiss could do to her. She may very much end up like Breach or Circe. Then her life would be even worse then what she had here." Rex turned away again.

"At least she'd be free…" He muttered.

"Rex…"

"Fine, I'll help, but under a few conditions!"

"What?"

"She gets exactly what I get, complete freedom to roam about and no more restraints. It's not right."

"…I'll call White Knight and tell him your demands."

"And tell him that if he doesn't go through with it, I'm not going to help."

"Alright…Agent Fifteen will tell you how you can probably track her and bring her back…you should get some rest…you must be tired…" Rex was tired, but he guessed that he wasn't nearly as tired as Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

White Trails

The first week of tracking Cho was an extremely difficult week. Rex kept storming out in irritation because of his reluctance to capture Cho. He didn't want to just rip her away from freedom like she had been when she was just nine years old. The second week was a little better because they finally got it through to him that it would be better for Cho to be there instead of in the hands of Van Kleiss. It didn't make it any easier to find her though. The forest had been rigged with cameras in trees, bushes, everywhere and none of them even caught a glimpse of Ookami-joou. What an irritating problem. "How can an EVO with the power to control all of nature…be so hard to find?" Agent Fifteen growled in aggravation. He didn't really hate Cho, he wanted her to be happy and calm, but she was so destructive and aggressive from being trapped in the Angel's Cradle and probably some issues in the past that…he just didn't see how she would ever be allowed out. Of course, White Knight kept protesting against going through with Rex's demands, but without Rex's help, they wouldn't be able to catch her. Cho was just too powerful for their weapons, who could really contain nature?

Agent Fifteen sat back in his seat and rubbed his temples. He remembered when they first brought Cho here. She screamed at him to let her go, she cried, she threw fits, and half the time, Cho would escape the dome and almost make it outside…but, he always got there first, tranquilizing her and watching as they added more shackles to the poor child. She looked so angry when she couldn't move; she had a temper towards everyone, but his wife. Joseph chuckled when he remembered. Cho would snap at everyone, but her and they soon had Dr. Roscoe doing everything with Cho, helping her learn English, taking her temperature, her dental check ups, everything. And they did almost everything Dr. Roscoe asked when concerning Cho. Suddenly, Dr. Holiday came running in a hurry. "W-we got something on the screen!"

"Another animal?"

"It's bigger and there is more then one." He jumped up and rushed after her as they went to a big computer room. In it were Rex, Agent Six, Dr. Roscoe, and a staff of scientists. They were all huddled around one small screen. It was in night mode and could pick up anything walking past it. He looked closer and in a flash saw two human feet scurrying past, next to them had been what looked like big dog feet and another few sets after that.

"It's her! Rex, do you think you can go down and try to find her?"

"But, Joseph, it's the middle of the night! She'll get away because Cho operates in night better then Rex." Rex rolled his eyes. They didn't know what they were doing. So, of course, White Knight ordered him to take immediant action and go to where the senser picked her up.

Maybe it was a good idea for Cho to change her style. As of that day, Providence had been scouring most of Brazil's forest land mass in search for her, so it was a very good idea to change to something more...well, normal. Cho once walked into a store, making sure that Aimi blocked the security cameras. The thing about her EVO wolf pets was the fact that they could evaporate into clouds and change forms on command. They were very valuable to her, each one with their own personality. In a clothing shop, she probably stood out with her long hair and hospital like gown. So, it was good that she found a pair of black shorts, a long hooded red trench coat (not really to keep warm vbeing very thin material), and a black mid driff that ended you would probably see an anime bad girl wearing. She put on black boots and a black dress glove with no fingers attatched. Then she escaped through a window in the bathroom. "I don't care if it's stealing, I need new clothes any how." She had commented to herself. Cho, of course, had been in that hospital gown for seven years straight (they cleaned it). The fabric got on her nerves. She had been walking most of the night, putting as much distance between the Angel's Cradle and herself. Aimi, Daiki, and Himitsu followed obediantly, ready to jump into action at the drop of a pin. The forest was different at night with animal calls echoing through the wind and suspiscious rustling in the bushes. One thing was for certain tonight, though, she smelled a human EVO.

Himitsu growled softly, showing defensiveness about the new scent. Cho stopped abruptedly and climbed up a nearby tree. It was very high indeed, allowing her to hide safely in its leaves and watch from a high elovation. If she needed a quick escape, her now mist EVO pets would support her weight and carry her away. Cho smiled to herself, he wouldn't be able to find her even if he had night vision.

* * *

Bobo Haha and Rex looked around, using the night vision goggles that the Angel's Cradle staff provided them. It ws cool, seeing everything as it was at night. "Are you sure this is the place, kid?"

"That's what Dr. Holiday says. See, the camera is right there?" Above them, Cho mentally cursed herself for not noticing it. She would have to be more careful. "How can she just disappear like that?"

"You know what Dr. Roscoe says. She operates better then us at this time." Behind them, Himitsu and Daiki laid crouched while Aimi was in mist form in the tree with Cho.

_"Rex, I turned on the heat sensers in that area. She's still there, but these sensers haven't been used for some time. The signal is pretty messed up. Look around, she might be watching." _Dr. Roscoe said into his communicator. Rex looked up, the trees seemed to hide everything. He didn't see her. Maybe, he could coax her out.

"Do you think talking to her might bring her out?"

"I doubt it."

"Hey, Cho! You here?" Cho raised an eyebrow. Was he stupid? She wouldn't answer to him. "I know you're here, Cho, I'm not your enemy."

_"Rex, what are you doing?" _Fifteen snapped at him.

"Cho, come on, I just want to talk!" Cho decided to humor him.

"What, like we're friends? Don't joke, I hardly know you." Cho said in a voice that made her sound like she was amused, but had better things to do.

"Ahh, so you aren't mute."

"Far from it, what gave you the impression that I was?"

"The fact that you wouldn't answer me."

"Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"I'm hiding from you, of course. Like I would really answer."

"Like you are now?"

"Humoring you, EVO boy, I'm humoring you." Cho said in a mocking tone. "But, I've already wasted enough of my time here. I'm off."

"Wait!" Rex said. Something about her mocking made him angry, but...he wanted her to do it more for some reason.

"Well? Speak up."

"You need to go home."

"I am home."

"No, back to the Angel's Cradle."

"And be locked up in my cage once more. Forget it, out of the question."

"I got White Knight to give you some more freedom. The catch is that I have to help find you." Cho looked down at him. He still couldn't see her. Why would he want her to be free? Rex was staring off in random directions, trying to figure out where she was. Bobo Haha looked up. Was that monkey wearing a fez...? Nevermind, she decided not to question it. Though, now it seemed like he caught a glimpse of her.

"Kid, I think she up in this tree..." Bobo whispered. Now, she knew to leave.

"Hmmm...it seems I'm wasting time here, good bye."

"Wait a minute!" Rex climbed up the tree as fast as he could, but not nearly as fast as Bobo. Cho was gone. Aimi had lifted her off the branch and floated off quicker then they could blink. Daiki and Himitsu followed in the brush. The two EVOs were alone.

* * *

"We almost had her! She was talking to me! And then she just left!" Rex complained, not liking the idea of staying longer on this mission. Why did Cho's mockery and stubborn personality interest him? It was strange. Maybe it was maleria.

"Whatever, kid, we'll get her soon." Bobo mumbled, half sleep. When he was in a deep monkey slumber that could withstand the sounds of a volcano eruption, Rex decided that it had been maleria. He would have to check in with Dr. Holiday tomorrow.

* * *

In a hole dug in the ground, Cho had found it to be exceptionally cozy. There was enough room for her and her three wolf EVOs. She sat up, staring out to the hole to a deep dark sky. Her eyes were a bit misty and her thoughts landed on Rex's words.

_"I got White Knight to give you some more freedom. The catch is that I have to help find you." _Why would anyone want to help her? She always figured that everyone was going to keep her locked up in her cage, but not this boy. Maybe, he was different?

"What do you think, Daiki? About that boy?" Daiki woke up and looked at her before yawning and going back to sleep. Cho yawned and smiled tiredly. Maybe there was more to this game then she thought. Sure that the rest would soon come (and not one to really try to predict the future of her actions), Cho laid her head on Aimi's soft white fur and closed her eyes. Things could be thought out tomorrow. Laying down again felt nice.

* * *

**Well, Rex finally meets Cho...sort of...I hope this story goes far because I have some big plans for Cho, the little wolf she is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Requests

Cho went through the forest at a merry pace, kind of humming to herself. Today it was warm and most of the animals were out. A butterfly with purplish-blue wings flew into her hair and made itself look like it belonged there. "Oh!" Cho giggled, softly brushing it onto her finger. "Cho-chan…" She whispered to it. The butterfly fluttered its wings and lightly floated away, as if carried by the light wind. Himitsu made a slight growling sound, he smelled someone ahead. Cho snapped out of her peaceful state. How many people was she going to meet in this forest? Cho quickly climbed up a tree and peered out. Daiki sat in the middle of the path, staring intently ahead.

There were a few EVOs. _These guys might be some fun toys. _They were certainly an interesting group. One looked like he (or she?) was a wolf that was made in a robotics lab. Another was some green lizard with crystal sticking out in the most random of places. Another was a girl who would have looked normal…if not for the grotesquely huge extra pair of arms stuck to her sides. The second to last was a normal looking Goth girl, but Cho knew that she MUST be an EVO to hang with this group. The last one was a man who looked like a gothic lord of some country and he had a golden hand.

"Now, Cho, I know you're here. Come out, we mean you no harm." Daiki's eyes began glowing and Cho's eyes paled.

"_Nope, I'd much rather stay in my hiding spot, thank you." _Daiki's voice sounded like a mixture of his and Cho's. The wolf-like whatever narrowed his eyes at Daiki. _"And who might you all be?" _

"We are the Pack. I am Van Kleiss, leader of the Pack and ruler of the Kingdom of Abysus." Daiki yawned, signaling that Cho was yawning as well.

"_How self conscious. What do you want; I'm trying to be on my way."_

"We've been watching you for some time now. The potential you have is remarkable. We think you would be very happy in Abysus."

"_Thanks for your concern. No thank you, not unless there's some I want there." _Daiki began to evaporate when Van Kleiss called her back.

"And if we did have something you want, perhaps…freedom?" Daiki came straight back and barked. Cho was interested as well. Hey, she could escape is she wanted to, anyway. Cho jumped down from her high branch and landed behind them. They spun around; half of the group was surprised. Van Kleiss didn't seem all that shocked. Aimi materialized along with Himitsu. They walked in step with her, growling in defense.

"I'm listening."

"You know that Providence is hunting you down to bring you back to their base, correct?"

"Hai, that's right."

"They won't stop hunting you even if you get to the United States. They won't stop, you won't really be free." Anger began to show on Cho's face and Himitsu began to growl louder. "Unless you join our group, then they can't touch you."

"Of course, but you think I haven't heard of you?" Cho laughed. "Those scientists made me mute, not deaf…" Cho looked like she was joking. "What do you want me to do, then?" Van Kleiss gave her a triumphant smile and she gave him a sly smirk, he may be fun to play with after all.

Rex was walking through the forest. Dr. Holiday suggested that since Cho actually answered to him, maybe she would be comfortable with him. With a little time alone, she may cooperate with Rex without much resistance. Since then, he had been out from dawn until dusk. Rex put his hands in his pockets and whipped his head at every strange sound he heard. So far, Cho hasn't shown up yet, so either Dr. Holiday is wrong or he isn't trying hard enough.

"_Anything, Rex?" _

"Nothing, she's not around here. Is there anything on the monitors?"

"_If there is, Kid, then we must be- wait a second…something's happening in I-Quitos…"_

"_Iquitos, Rex, the EVO charts are through the roof. You'd better get over there." _Rex nodded and suddenly his boogie pack sprouted from his back and he shot into the sky. Even by air it took awhile and when he finally got to Iquitos, it was a picture of chaos. Giant flowers with pink petals that looked like teeth and swirling yellow tongues were sprouting everywhere in every minute.

"Holy crap…" Rex breathed before diving in to fight these monster flower EVOs and save the people from being eaten. After a few minutes, Rex felt like he would collapse from exhaustion.

"_Rex, there's a very strong EVO in the middle of the city. If you get that one, these EVOs may go away." _He heard Dr. Holiday say.

"Alright, whatever you say." Rex activated his boogie pack and flew over, looking for the center of the city. What he found there was very upsetting.

Cho was sitting on a rock with her legs swept gracefully to the side of it, touching the ground in a soft point. Next to her was an ivory harp with vines twisting around the interior and soft butterfly purple flowers sprouting down the strings. She played it so gracefully and professionally, making a haunting melody call from the instrument. And as he watched, more of the EVOs erupted from the ground, attacking every moving thing. She didn't seem to care. "Ah, you're here, Rex. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting."

"Cho! W-what are you doing?"

"Aren't they lovely?" She stopped playing momentarily. Cho swung herself around, so she was facing him completely.

"Cho, don't you see what's going on? You could kill someone!" Cho looked thoughtful and then shrugged before she continued to play.

"The minute I stop, the minute Providence gets hold of me. I want my full freedom! And that's what I intend to get." She glared at him. "Do you plan on stopping me?"

"If I have to, Cho, I will."

"Well then." She reached over to the smallest (lowest) string and began to play a deep melody that consisted of terror and power. All the other EVOs froze and turned to her with snapping mouths. "It seems my friend here is not happy with me, protect me from him." They sunk under the ground and it was still. Rex tensed up, something was bound to happen. The ground began to shake violently and a giant flower EVO blasted through the ground, in between Rex and Cho. Her three wolves appeared beside her, growling at Rex. "I'm sorry, Rex! I just can't go back." Why did she say that? Cho confused herself.

"_Rex, we're on our way, what's going on?" _Rex hesitated in answering. So this was how strong she was. Suddenly, she wasn't in her previous spot, she was sitting behind one of the many man-eating flower petal mouths, watching down at him.

"It's Cho…" Rex traded his hand in for his BFS and charged at the Passion Flower EVO. Cho looked down at him with an amused expression before a monstrous sized root slammed from under the ground and gripped the surface. Then another and another and after that a couple thousand before it was standing on the ground. People ran the other way, screaming their lungs out. They were so afraid that some of them had a bit of blood trickling down their mouths from screaming in terror. Cho watched as a large number of air ships appeared out of the clouds. She smiled, sitting in a throne. It was actually the top of one of the flower petals. She clapped her hands and pointed to them.

"Take those down." The biggest head looked up along with the thousands of smaller ones. Suddenly, the small ones began to shoot out seeds like bullets or missiles.

"_It's distracted, Rex! Cure it or kill it!" _Six ordered. Rex could see him jump from one of the planes. Six spun around with his Sai out; slicing each seed he almost came in contact with. Rex ran towards the Passion Flower EVO and reached out; he was beginning to cure it.

Cho felt her pet stumble and looked down. Rex was curing it! _EH! _The EVO monstrosity began to shrink down so fast that Cho was left in the air. She screamed as she fell.

"CHO!" Rex shouted and activated his boogie pack. Before he could get to her, though, a red portal opened up behind her and she was gone. "Cho..." He said quietly before floating further down. She was gone...to the Pack...they had lost her...Bobo ran up to him. The plants left behind had run back to the forest.

"Kid...Kid, what's wrong?"

"...We lost her...Cho's with the Pack..." Six was listening in and repeated it into the communicator. Back at the Angel's Cradle, when Dr. Roscoe heard the news, she gasped. Clutching onto Joseph, she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh, Joseph, our baby! She's out there all alone...Van Kleiss is just going to hurt her!" Agent Fifteen pat her head, he was upset as well. Now, he knew that he had to stop at nothing to bring Cho back.

* * *

**I guess this is a story about a child that runs away! D: Poor Dr. Roscoe, she's so worried about Cho! How are they gonna get her back! I have the best job ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

Grey Memories

It was strange living in the forest of the Abysus, but Cho was very content from her new home. She had all the animal EVOs and plant EVOs at her whim. And she liked her new open space. She even had a large quad made of smoothed boulders with her piano in the very middle of it, right next to a sparkling lake. Cho would wonder the forest with a smile on her face, happy about the serenity and the peace she felt, but something was missing here. Cho felt her head, why did that particular spot feel colder then the rest of her body? "Hmmm…maybe a head cold?"

"A head cold? In this humid weather?" Cho looked behind her to see Breach walking up to her in her own morbid way. Himitsu growled in a fierce greeting, not really trusting Breach.

"And why are you here, Breach? I don't recall inviting, unless you wanted to surprise me."

"If I wanted to surprise you, I'd have to stay on the edge of the forest." Cho rolled her eyes, looking at her nails.

"Well, what do you want?" Cho asked, getting very territorial.

"Providence is on Van Kleiss' trail. Apparently, he's after something that he's told no one about. He wants you to stir up enough trouble that it will keep them busy for the rest of the day." Cho smiled and spun around with her arms out, sighing.

"Trouble is what I live for, Breach! It adds more adrenaline to my blood! Just open a portal and leave the rest to me!" Breach waved one of her gigantic arms as Cho snapped her fingers. Her three wolf EVOs appeared. They jumped through the portal and just like that, she was in the middle of New Orleans. She smelled the spices of the restaurants and the beat of the jazz clubs. Aimi, Daiki, and Himitsu were looking around. "Okay, now let's find a nice toy…" Cho looked around saw a bus going to the Botanical Gardens. "Perfect!" She hopped on and her wolves evaporated into mist, following the bus with their mistress. A few minutes later, she jumped off the bus as it came to Botanical Gardens and smiled.

Aimi materialized and made a moaning sound. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked before climbing over the tall hedge. She landed on the other side and made it all the way to the middle with the giant water fountain. After sitting down on it, she watched grey clouds roll in. The forecast must have called for rain or something because it had started to drizzle. Cho lifted her hands up to her mouth and a silver flute materialized. She slowly put the mouth piece to her mouth and a sweet, high tune escaped the instrument.

Suddenly, the plants and hedges began to grow monstrous and the insects grew to become vicious. They all surrounded her and she stopped playing to gaze at her work. There were tiger lilies that actually looked feline and blood thirsty; there were hornets the size of an Oxford American Dictionary and with the teeth and stinger the size of an adult man's fist. All the monsters she had created, they all snuggled up to her. Why, even the Koi fish grew the lengths of eels with the same electric powers. The water followed in front of them and behind them, so they could go wherever they liked. "Ahh, my precious friends! Attack all of New Orleans and wreck havoc; never let them lock me away again!" The EVOs let out screeching roars and once people saw the dangerous butterflies with claws and the man eating posies that sprouted up everywhere, they ran screaming.

Daiki let out a moan of irritation when one of the Koi fish tried to eat his paw. Cho picked up its head, as it was like a snake, being able to live on land, and kissed its snout. "Oh, my beautiful little EVO, this is not your snack. Go, go and protect me forever!" The koi fish swam after its comrades and she giggled before beginning to play. _Let's see Providence try to catch me…_

"_Rex, it's another full blown attack! I think this one is Cho as well!" _Rex's heart began pounding and he sped his ride in every direction, slashing through each plant EVO he came across. A Tiger Lily EVO jumped in his path and let out a piercing roar.

"Let's go, Tigger!" He changed his legs back to normal and traded his BFS for his Smack Hands. Rex charged at the EVO and jumped up high, intending to smash its head, but then some of its bright red tongues shot out at him and wrapped themselves around his waist, almost crushing his ribs.

"_Rex, what's going on?" _Six's voice rang in his ears. Rex would have answered if one of the Tiger Lily EVO's tongues hadn't wrapped around his mouth. He was quickly losing oxygen and his chest was burning from the venomous saliva seeping in. Rex could have barfed right then and there. The world was slowly becoming dark when he saw the silhouette of a girl walking up.

"_Don't eat him. I want to speak with him personally."_

Cho watched Rex sleep. He was on a rock slab with all her EVO plants and EVO animals watching him. Aimi was sitting on top of his, panting while looking down at his face. When Rex finally opened his eyes, he was met with crystal blue ones. "ACK!" Rex jumped, lightly bumping into Aimi's soft wet nose. She licked his face. "Okay! Okay, down!" He laughed.

"Morning, Stalker." He looked over at Cho. She was sitting on top of a large sunflower EVO while drinking some tea in a round cup with no holder.

"Where…am I?" He asked, a little shocked about finally seeing Cho close up. He noticed how developed she was, not extremely, but modestly. Though, she sure did show enough.

"Oh, in an old abandoned shack that I found a few miles away from the nearest restaurant." Cho answered, sipping more tea. She poured some tea in another cup and offered it over. "Drink this; it will subdue the venom in your body." Rex sipped it. It was surprisingly sweet and delicate tasting.

"Why did you help me?"

"What gives you the reason that I helped you?"

"I remember hearing your voice before blacking out." Cho looked at him and smiled.

"I guess I underestimated you, Rex. I seem to do that a lot." Cho sat next to him. Aimi licked his face again.

"ACK! Down, Wolf, down!" He laughed.

"It seems Aimi likes you. She knows what you tried to do for me." Cho said, stroking Aimi's fur. Himitsu and Daiki materialized next to the rock slab and Rex noticed that his goggles were in Daiki's mouth. He swung them around, shaking them.

"Hey! Give those back!" He reached for them, but Daiki jumped away.

"Forgive my wolves; they like to irritate other EVOs." She moved some hair from his face, making him blush. "I have a question, Rex-kun, and you will answer it." She whispered.

"If it's classified, I can't answer…then Six will ground me." She giggled; sitting on top of him and making his face grow even redder then before.

"Why did you make that condition with White Knight?" Rex looked at her. Her eyes looked misty and sad. "No one's ever stood up for me before…I was always in a cage and bound…I know nothing of what it's like to be normal…"

"Nothing?"

"Not one thing…and when you told me that you got White Knight to give me the life that they snatched away, you scared me…what do you want from me?" Rex sat up, looking at her.

"What do I want? I don't want anything from you. All I want is for you to be free. Don't you want to go home?"

"I am home."

"With the Pack? They aren't going to stay nice forever…"

"No one has ever been nice to me, Rex…" It was like Cho was a different person now. She stared off into space with her eyes half closed and blank. Rex wondered if there was more too her life then just being locked up. And somehow, something told him to help her.

"Cho…" He whispered, reaching to her. She looked at him with a half dead expression. "What happened? Before you came to Providence…before you became an EVO…" Cho's eyes widened and suddenly thorny stems came between the two EVOs. _I guess I overstepped my bounds there... I've got to try a different approach…_Rex thought. He moved his legs up to his chest and began to speak. "I have absolutely no memory from before the Nanite Explosion. I have no clue about my life. I don't know if I have any family or friends…I just recently found out about my brother…but I don't know his name…" Rex said. "I sometimes have strange dreams and I can hardly tell what they are…" Cho listened as he told her all about himself, even things she was sure he didn't want the Pack to know. Without knowing, the stems that separated them slowly and surely retracted. Cho heard of all he had seen and all the things missing from his life. He didn't know his birthday; he didn't know what blood type he was, he didn't know his ethnicity, he didn't know a lot about himself. Finally, Rex stopped, saying that was it. Cho cocked her head to the side.

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"Because I know you've had a hard life. I don't know how, but I can tell. I want you to know that you aren't as alone as you think." He took her hand and smiled at her. Cho never felt like she was alone, she always had her animals and plants to keep her company. Now, Cho realized how lonely she had been. How a simple touch, like a hug, a handshake, or a kiss meant so much to her.

"I had been in that cage since I was nine…" A memory came up in Cho's mind and tears began to form.

_(FLASHBACK! :D)_

"_No, Papa, no! I don't want to!" A nine year old Cho cried as her father cornered her. "I don't want to go to Tadaki-sensei, I don't want to!" She screamed as he picked her up and put her in the back of the car. _

"_But don't you like all the toys he brings you? He gives you candy and buy you new dresses." Her dad always took her to his boss, Mr. Tadaki, because Mr. Tadaki 'liked' Cho. It was sickening. Every day she would cry about it. _

"_But I-I don't w-want to g-go anymore! Please, Papa, please! NOOO!" She screamed, kicking as he brought her to her own personal house of horror. _

_(End flashback!)_

"Every day and night, I was like a wolf in a cage…" Cho whispered. "I wanted my freedom, I howled for freedom…no one came to save me, Rex…where was my Providence…?"

"Cho, I…"

"It's hard for me to trust…I've been abused and locked away my whole life before the Angel's Cradle…then I was outside, and I breathed air and saw animals…so many animals and the plants…the flowers…the butterflies…" Her eyes began to sparkle. "I dreamed every night and day to go outside…to taste that fresh air…to feel that warm sun…and I swore to myself that I would be free from my cage…I wouldn't listen anymore, I would fight back…I'd bite and howl and cry and threaten until Papa threw me out of the house. I didn't care if it was raining or if there was hail, I'd just crawl under my favorite tree and sleep or I'd dig a hole…I lived like an animal…I was outside when the Nanite Explosion occurred and slowly I began to control my powers. Aimi, Daiki, and Himitsu came to me on their own as puppies and we began to live…"

"Then you ran away from home?" Rex added in, anticipating her next words.

"I've lived on my own for quiet some time…I never trusted anyone…"

"But you've never really had a chance to be a kid, huh?" Cho looked at him before looking away. Her eyes started to water. In so many small words, he had made her realize that she never got to act her age. She never got to be a teenager or a little kid…what kind of world was she meant to live in? Rex put his hand on hers. "It's not too late, Cho, come back with me. I'll make sure you're safe. I'll try and get them to let you stay with me from time to time. We'd have a blast!" He said, smiling at her.

"Really?" Cho asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'd take you everywhere. I'd show you where to get the best pizzas and I'd take you to the park and teach you how to play video games."

"Pizza?" He looked at her perplexed expression.

"You don't know what pizza tastes like?"

"…I've never had pizza before…I'm always on a strict diet."

"Well then…"

"_Rex, where are you! The EVOs have finally subsided, and you're no where to be seen!" _Six was obviously irritated.

"You know what…why don't we go get a pizza right now?" Cho shook her head. "Why not? Scared?"

"I should be going home now. One of my animal EVOs isn't feeling well and I need to make sure she drinks her fluids." Rex was silent, shocked. She really did care about her EVOs.

"Then…let's meet up at the park in New York. I'll buy you a slice of pizza." Rex said, smiling at her. "I won't take no for an answer and if you don't come, it'll break my heart." He made a motion that suggested tears falling. Cho giggled before nodding. "Good, it's a date then!" Rex declared, pumping his fist in the air. Daiki walked up, still holding Rex' goggles and wagging his tail. Rex snatched them back and wiped them on his jacket. "Wolves…"

Cho smiled and was suddenly engulfed in mist by her three wolf EVOs. She was gone when they cleared away and the other EVOs in the room had changed back to normal plants and animals for the time being.

* * *

**Ha! Cho is finally opening up! Will she stay this way or change spontaneously again?**


	6. Chapter 6

White Blood

The sky was starry and dark and Cho sat on a park bench, waiting for Rex to come. She remembered his words.

"_Good, it's a date then!" _Cho blushed as Himitsu sat on the bench next to her. Cho may have never been on a date before, but she has heard of them.

"I've never been on a date before, Himi-chan…I hope it's fun." She said in a quiet tone. She had changed from her usual hot anime Little Red Riding Hood outfit to a new outfit. Cho wore a dark blue maid gown hemmed up to the middle of her thigh. She had a white apron with black silk straps and black arm length gloves with lace at the top. On her legs were black and blue striped stockings and on her feet were blue shoes with black soles. On her head was a black headband. Cho had specifically designed this outfit to look cute and innocent, but also give off an appeal. Cho had a great fashion sense.

"Senorita, you clean up nice." She turned around to see Rex coming up. He had changed from his usual attire to a white shirt with black dress pants and his usual black shoes. Cho blushed slightly. He looked good in white. "I think we'd be too dressed up to sit in a fast food pizza joint, but I got us a place on the beach for us to eat it there."

"Okay…" Cho said, taking his arm. Rex transformed his legs into his ride.

"Hold on." Cho climbed onto his back and gripped him around the waist. Himitsu got ready to run after them. Rex pulled down his goggles and they raced off. Cho smirked deviously as boys watched her hair follow her small form in the wind. They whistled and called over to her, but she would flip her hair. "You are popular, you know that?"

"I know that, it's a sin." She giggled as he slowed down. They came to a small little shop that said 'Artichoke Basille's Pizza' and had clear glass windows. On one window it said pizza in big bold mustard letters and on the other it said 'brewery'. "This is where you get pizza?"

"Yes, one of the places of which I call heaven." Rex said, taking her arm. "Let's go in!" He walked inside with her on his arm and they waited in line until they got up to the counter. Then Rex ordered a large pizza filled with meat, one filled with vegetables, and the last was plain cheese. He carried the three pizzas with her next to him, telling Cho about all the things to do. Cho listened intently and asked about music. "Why, music makes the world go 'round! People are singing and playing music every moment! Here, hold onto the pizzas and we'll get there quicker." He said, pulling out his ride again. Cho put the pizzas on her lap and held on with one arm to the pizzas and the other onto Rex. Himitsu followed much more slowly, supporting his small mistress with his strong back. Rex drove a bit more carefully so she couldn't fall off. "So, what do you like to do?"

"I like to sing and play my instruments for my animal and plants. I'm the only human to really care for them, you know. I want to live in the forest forever and be happy. It's my home." Rex smiled as she told him. They sped down the road next to Howard Beach and when there was almost no one seen for miles, Rex stopped and pulled her towards the dock. Cho watched in amazement as he pulled out a basket and actually set up a picnic blanket and put the basket in the middle of them.

"Your table, Mi'lady." Cho laughed and sat on the blanket. Rex opened up the pizza boxes and offered each one to her. "Choose any one of them for your first."

"…That one looks good…" She pointed to the vegetable one. Rex smiled.

"Ahh, the lady has a delicate palate for the garden's treasures. As she has ordered, I shall obey!" He declared, giving her a plate. Rex watched her intensely as she took a dainty little bite and jolted.

"It's good." She said. Rex about blasted through the roof. He didn't know why he was so happy…maybe because she was happy with him. Cho ate a fair share of pizza slices before Rex reached into the basket again.

"Okay, now for dessert." Cho looked at him, her eyes shining. Rex looked much different at night. The moonlight made his skin glow slightly and his hair was shining from the sea salt that sprayed them every now and again. Rex noticed how different Cho looked as well. The moonlight made her skin pale and her eyes illuminated to a magnificent shade of violet. The little dress she had on reminded him of an anime version of Alice in Wonderland.

"Rex-kun, are you alright?" He jolted and blushed before continuing.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"N-nothing." She didn't seem to notice that stutter. In her own playful way (as playful as a tiger cub), she put her index finger and her pointer finger under his chin and lifted his face to hers, making their eyes meet.

"If you wish for me to trust you, you must trust me as well." She whispered. Rex blushed even harder.

"Ummm…I just think you're outfit's really nice. Where did you get that?" She smiled.

"I made it, it's still pretty easy to make things in Abysus."

"How do you like it there?"

"The weather is mostly warm and I have the entire forest region to myself. I have a quad in the middle of the forest with my piano on it and I sit there for hours playing. It is very nice…no Providence agents after me, no need to keep running and hiding. I wake when I want, go where I like, and eat what I like." Rex pulled out a large steel mug, still pretty warm, and two cups. He poured a brown, creamy looking drink in and handed one to her. "What is it?"

"It's hot chocolate, Dr. Roscoe told me that you liked hot chocolate last time we talked." Cho fell silent and felt that cold spot on her head again. She rubbed it. "She worries about you. Agent Fifteen told me that she hasn't slept for days and hardly eats. I'll tell her that you're fine, alright?"

"Thank you, Rex-kun." Cho said, sipping it. She smiled. "It's good…" Cho sipped more while staring out at the sky.

"So, you're pretty much a full blown nature lover, huh?"

"I do adore nature in every shape and form. It's the only place I feel comfort…the only place…I'm really…free…" Cho said. "Then Providence took it all away from me and I became scared and I hated…no one loved…" Rex held onto her.

"…You'd be surprised what you'd see if you would open your eyes…" Cho felt her heart beat faster and she began to blush. They had finished their food and Himitsu was lying on the blanket with Rex brushing his black fur coat slowly. Cho decided change the subject.

"Himitsu likes you, Rex-kun. He doesn't usually let anyone other than me touch him and in such an intimate spot as his stomach, I'm shocked." She rubbed Himitsu's ears and he licked her fingers lightly. He let out a moan and got up, shaking his lightly damp fur. "He just ate and wants to walk." Cho slowly got up from Rex's arms and felt cold again. She smiled at him.

"I'll come with." Rex got up after and collected the remnants of the picnic and followed her, running up next to her. She looked up at him, being much smaller then him, and smiled again, walking in step with him. "So, you don't have any troubles in Abysus?"

"Not many, though it was hard making a stand for myself until everyone got it that the forest was my territory."

"Hmmm…" Rex and Cho walked together, Cho was smiling and talking to him while he listened and answered. Himitsu ran ahead, splashing the water on them. "He's kinda like a big puppy, they all are!"

"Yeah, they are. But they jump to attack whenever I say and those who try to turn them on me fail miserably."

"Wow, they're loyal." Himitsu barked and chased after the stick Rex threw.

"He must really like you, Rex-kun…" Cho said, smiling.

"I like him too. I like dogs." Rex laughed, throwing the stick again. Cho was sitting on a rock, watching them play their game of fetch when Himitsu jumped on Rex and began licking his face. He rubbed Himitsu's head affectionately and then Himitsu began growling, looking over at the docks. Cho turned around and saw Bio-Wolf watching them. She stayed frozen for a moment before getting up. Rex heard whirring and looked up to see the jump jet landing over a bit off the bay. "Crap…gotta go home…"

"Me too…" Cho said quietly as the Pack and some Providence agents came up to them. Six was with the agents while Van Kleiss had traveled with the Pack.

"Cho, we've been looking for you." Van Kleiss said, reaching his hand out. Cho looked at his hand and gave him a small smirk. Six stepped in front of her.

"Rex, I was going to punish you for leaving so late after curfew, but good work catching Cho." Cho looked at Rex with wide eyes.

"I didn't come to catch her; I came to show her what it's like being a kid." Rex said desperately. Cho felt tears edge her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Are you really going to trust him, Cho? He was ordered by Providence to catch you, to take your freedom away again. How are you sure he isn't doing that right now?" Cho looked at Van Kleiss and then back at Rex. Himitsu barked viciously when Six came in front of her.

"Cho is coming back to the Angel's Cradle, whether she likes it or not. It's not her choice." Cho's eyes dulled over and her hands shook. She looked half dead.

"I believe she's made her choice now." Van Kleiss said, smiling sadistically. He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Rex shouted out Cho. Six felt a searing pain tear through him like a bullet and his body ridged up. Cho clutched his suit, ripping the fabric. Her rage flew through her and she let go, letting Six drop to the floor in pain. Rex's face was white. In just a few moments, he saw Cho stab someone through the back. Her nails, now bloody, were all the way down to her ankles and her outfit was dirty. She seemed to snap out of it and stared down at Six. Six was coughing out blood and shivering, looking at her. She looked at Rex.

"R-Rex…kun…" He didn't move, just stared at her.

"FREEZE!" The Providence Agents aimed at Cho and she glared at them. She rushed behind Skalamander and hugged him, he tensed.

"Help me!" She cried, pointing at them. Crystals shot up and shielded the two as bullets shot at them. Rex snapped out of it.

"NO!" The Pack had been covered with crystals. They had been unharmed. Van Kleiss had his arm around Cho's waist and she looked at Rex, her sadistic smile was betrayed by the tears in her eyes.

"It seems we have overstayed our welcome, My Dear. Until next time, Rex," Breach opened up a portal and they entered it. Himitsu was the last one. He gave Rex one last look before following his mistress.

* * *

**Aw, Cho and Rex had a date! And then Six and Van Kleiss had to ruin it...CURSE YOU, SIX AND VAN KLEISS! CURSE YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

Black Love

"Cho, come along now, My Dear." Cho looked up from her piano after playing a sad tune for the last five hours. Ever since Cho had gone on that date with Rex, she began thinking of him more. She wanted to be with him again. Now, she sort of missed the world outside of Abysus…the world that she ruled…

_Is this really freedom? _She thought. Rex appeared in her head again and she began to blush. _Rex…_

"Cho, My Darling, I have a new plan…" He said, setting her on his knee. "How…enticing is your singing voice to humans?"

"I can set a person in a trance." Cho said sweetly, crossing her legs and leaning against his chest. That was like Cho. She liked to flirt with anyone, no matter what age they were. And Van Kleiss liked to treat her like a little princess at times. Cho thought he was sick in the head, though.

"Good…we shall kidnap as many people as possible and then activate the nanites in them, thus adding more members to the Pack. And I want you to start as soon as possible." Cho nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear before giving Van Kleiss a kiss on his hand, the one with a golden glove. Then she slipped off his lap and went into the woods, disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Hey, Six, how ya feeling?" Rex asked, walking in. Six had been bedridden for some time now. Cho, fortunately, missed his vital organs, but he had barely escaped death anyway. Six looked up; he still had on his sunglasses.

"Fine…how has your training been going?" Rex rolled his eyes. Though, he was a bit worried for Six, he still hadn't forgiven him for ruining his date with Cho. Every time he thought of her that night, the look in her eyes when she saw what she had done to Six…did she look that way every time she attacked someone with her bare hands? He wanted to go to her, hold her…tell her that everything was okay…

"…It's been fine…" He muttered. It infuriated Rex to think that Six could be here healing, relaxing…when Cho was out there scared stiff and confused. It finally broke him. "How could you say that?" Six looked at him. "We were fine until you showed up! I finally got to see what the real Cho was like! She actually opened up to me…and then you went and threatened her, you said she didn't have a choice! She needs choices! She was fine!" Rex yelled at him. Dr. Holiday and Bobo ran in, just incase Rex attacked him due to anger.

"Rex…it was White Knight's orders to…"

"Oh, White Knight, White Knight, White Knight! He can bite it for all I care! It's his fault this happened, can't you people see that? If he hadn't kept Cho locked up, if he hadn't treated me like a weapon, and if he hadn't blackmailed Dr. Holiday into working for him, we would all be happy! You guys are just too blind to see it!" Rex stormed out in anger.

"Dang…now it's official…" Dr. Holiday rubbed her temples as Bobo spoke.

"What?"

"The kid's in love." The next day, Rex broke out once again. He needed to get far away from there. He needed some fresh air. He needed to clear his head. For hours on end, he drove. He didn't care where he was going and he didn't care if there were EVOs. Soon he came to a diner and sat in. It was like the classic diner with the rollerblading waitresses and the nice fat cooks…

"Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee is fine…" He said.

"Two cups of coffee, please." Rex looked up to see Cho standing there, wearing some purple overall shorts, a white tee-shirt, and some purple beaded sandals. She had her hair in pigtails with white ribbons. She sat on the other side of the booth, looking out the window.

"Cho, how did you…"

"Know that you would be here?" Cho smiled at him. "Rex-kun, nature is everywhere." She giggled, kicking him lightly. They sat in silence for a majority of the wait before she spoke up. "What you saw that night…you were never supposed to see it…"

"…Planned on hiding it…? I was going to find out sometime…" He said quietly. Cho looked at him like a puppy being scolded. He put his hand over hers. "It's…okay…he made you mad and you didn't know how to control yourself…" Cho smiled at him with a weak smile before it wilted and she looked out to her wolf EVOs, whom were sitting outside…waiting for her.

"Rex-kun…I'm so confused now…I knew what I wanted…I want to be free…and I feel like I'm on a leash…"

"Then break it…get off the leash…come with me…I'll keep you safe, we don't even have to go back…"

"What about your amnesia…don't you want to be with your family again?" She asked.

"…I'm sure I can figure my memories out myself…" Cho turned her head. Here was someone who was saying he wouldn't leave her, that he would protect her…

"I can't…I can't take you away from there…they may be the only way for you to know…" She sipped a bit of coffee. Rex's cup sat empty on the table. Rex looked at her.

"_Rex, where are you? We've been looking all over for you!" _Dr. Holiday said.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself…"

"I don't want to take away the only chance you have at a family…" Rex kept his hand on hers. Cho blinked and she looked up. "I…need to go now…I'm needed at the Abysus…" She slipped her hand out of his and kissed his cheek before leaving. Rex sat there, slightly feeling worse then before…he finally decided not to let her go again. He got up and rushed out the door, throwing the money on the counter. He had to chase Cho down to a park with woods edging the sides.

"Cho!" He shouted. Cho turned around slowly. Tears had edged her eyes. "Why can't you come back? What is it about my home that scares you?"

"Being caged up again, that's what!"

"Don't you trust me? I wouldn't put you in a cage!"

"…How can you even assure that? White Knight will do whatever he wants, no matter who it hurts!"

"But not to us!" Cho looked skeptical. "He's obviously seen your powers. He won't touch you."

"How can you assure that? People are manipulative and destructive! They care for no one, but themselves!" She shouted at him. "I couldn't even trust my own parents, how can I trust you?" Rex looked a little hurt and she turned away, sobbing.

"…I guess I have nothing to convince you that I'm telling the truth…I can only give you my word…" Cho stood there for a long time. He was saying he would protect her. He said he would be there for her. But wasn't that what parents were supposed to do? And her parents failed to protect her and be there for her. How was Rex, a sixteen year old, supposed to succeed where her parents had failed…his word…?

"…I'll be safe and free…?"

"Yes, I can give you what you want…you don't need to be with them…they will ruin you, Cho…the Pack is worse then what you've heard…" Cho's head tilted to the side.

"Ice cream."

"Huh?" Where had that come from?

"I've never had ice cream before…what's it like?" Rex smiled. He liked it when she acted innocent.

"It's like creamy, sweet heaven. Come on, I'll show you how many different types of ice creams there are." He said, reaching out his hand.

* * *

"And this one is pistachio."

"What's a pistachio?"

"It's some type of nut."

"Oh!" Dr. Holiday put her head against Rex's door. It sounded like Cho, but she wasn't sure. Rex had returned about thirty minutes ago and then went to the kitchen to get buckets and buckets of ice cream. What was going on? She wanted to open the door, but he locked it.

"This is strawberry drizzle."

"Strawberry drizzle? It's sweet, but there aren't any strawberries in it."

"No, it's strawberry flavored. This one has real strawberry bits in it."

"It's good…"

"Rex?" Dr. Holiday finally called through the door. "Rex, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" She heard Cho giggle.

"Then can I come in?"

"No~"

"Then something is happening!"

"Ugh, fine!" He opened the door and moved to the side. "Dr. Holiday, this is Cho. Cho, this is Dr. Holiday. Happy now?"

"Hmmm…" She went inside and smiled at Cho. "Hello, Cho, it's nice to finally meet you." She reached out her hand, but Cho just kept eating ice cream. "I…hope you don't get a stomach ache."

"I don't get stomach aches. What's this one?" She began eating it.

"Dark chocolate mocha almond fudge."

"You went into mine?" Dr. Holiday growled at him. "Oh well…I'm surprised that Rex got you to come back."

"I like ice cream, especially this one." Cho giggled, finishing off the rest of the container. "_Meh, sleepy…_" Daiki, Aimi, and Himitsu yawned as well and laid under her, giving her the support she needed to be in a healthy position for sleep. "Oyasumi…"

"Cho, you could sleep on my bed…" Rex whispered, but she was already asleep. "Wow, she falls asleep fast…" Rex muttered before picking the small girl up.

"Rex, she can sleep in my room. Let's take her there. She'll be much safer from White Knight's orders." Rex nodded and nudged the wolves up.

"C'mon, guys. We'll take her to a different room." Daiki moaned, wondering if he should attack Rex, but Himitsu growled, making him stop. Rex followed Dr. Holiday with the small girl in his arms, her hair swished back and forth as he walked.

"Rex-kun?" She whispered, looking at him tiredly. "Why are you carrying me?"

"I'm getting you a bed, don't worry about it." Rex said quietly. "You just rest and let me do all the worrying."

"…Okay…" She snuggled against his chest and fell back asleep.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" Dr. Holiday whispered. "You must care about her a lot."

"I do…she was just alone most of her life..." He didn't say anything after that.

"Nothing more?"

"Cho revealed some deep things to me one time. I'm not going to tell her secrets. Maybe she'll tell you on her own time."

"If she talks to me."

"Maybe…" Cho whimpered and snuggled closer. "I wonder what she's dreaming about…" He said as he tucked her into the bed.

"We might never really know, but at least here, she'll be comfortable. Come on, get to dinner. I'll watch her." Rex looked reluctant, but finally obliged. He looked behind him as Dr. Holiday tucked Cho into her bed and left. Dr. Holiday made sure her wolves didn't leave fur on the bed by putting towels around her as they lay down. She smiled. Cho looked like an innocent little girl (excluding the clothes, she made note to get her some more appropriate new clothes later) with three big dogs sleeping with her. It was cute. Dr. Holiday tucked some of Cho's hair behind her ear, moved Aimi's paw from it's unnatural position, and turned off the light. Then she went and closed the door lightly, making sure not to lock it. Rex had mentioned to her that Cho was afraid of cages.

* * *

**_And they didn't know...the horrible obsticles they would have to endure...before the final decision is made...one that shall change their outlook on life as they know it._**

Cho and Rex-Cut that freaky narration out!


	8. Chapter 8

Grey Scheme

"My lord," Van Kleiss turned around to look at Bio-Wolf, "Cho is now at Providence with Rex." He smirked.

"Well, that's progress. Our little wolf will come home to the Pack when she's gotten her prey."

* * *

Cho opened one eye and looked at the room she was in. Dr. Holiday was fast asleep on the couch. Her wolves were huddled around her, waiting to be woken up so they could help her with her mission. Cho sat up, stretching and noticed how she was dressed in a hospital gown once more. _You'd think they'd have other clothes instead of this. _She thought angrily. Stepping onto the ground without a sound, she crept up to the door. Aimi woke up as well and followed her. The hallway was blinding white with dim lights since most of the personal was sleep. No doubt, Rex would be asleep as well. Cho shook her head, she had work to do. Walking down the hallway, her feet didn't even make a tapping sound against the cold white tile floor. If her hair and skin and eyes were white, she'd probably blend right in. Aimi certainly did, even though her eyes were bright blue. After about an hour, she came to a door labeled 'Computer Room'. _Bingo! _Cho thought before stepping aside, letting Aimi stand in front of the door. Her big, furry shoulders were square with the doorframe and slowly she evaporated into mist, slipping under the door.

Aimi wafted to the top of the ceiling, covering the security cameras until you saw nothing but white. Part of her reached down and jammed up the security lock, opening it for Cho. "Good Aimi-chan, perfect." Cho closed the door and sat down in the chair, facing the computer. She reached into her one of the ribbons tying up her pigtails; she pulled out a small chip and pushed it into the computer. The computer shot open, asking for a password. Cho typed in 'White Knight' and it immediately let her in. _Too easy…_Cho clicked multiple files and saw one that said 'Nanite Tracking Maps'. That was probably her target. Looking into the file, she found a program that Providence created to track every Nanite in the world. She downloaded the program into her chip and waited. It was going to take two minutes.

Dr. Holiday woke up in the middle of the night to see only Daiki and Himitsu on the bed, sound asleep. Cho was nowhere in the room. Now she could panic. She didn't know the nature of Cho's loyalty and God knew what she was doing. She opened the door quickly just to see Cho walking down the hallway with a cup and Aimi. "Cho, where did…why weren't you in bed?" She asked, worried. Cho looked at her with a raised eyebrow and held up her cup, which was filled with water. "You could have asked me…" Cho shrugged, taking a swig of her water before entering the room. Aimi brushed past Dr. Holiday and went back into the bed with Cho. Himitsu moved over and let the white she-wolf lay in his previous spot. "Well…next time, ask me, you really scared me." Cho went under the blanket and pulled it from other the wolves before them with it. She looked at Dr. Holiday, who had the lights on. They stared at each other for a moment. "Dr. Roscoe is going to call tomorrow. She was really excited to hear that you were back. Do you want to talk to her?" Cho felt that cold spot on her head again.

"…Fine…"

"You really love those wolves, huh?" She asked. Cho raised an eyebrow. "Obvious, then…what are their names?"

"…Himitsu, Daiki, and Aimi…" She recited.

"What kind of wolves are they?"

"Aimi is a girl, and she's a Baffin Island wolf. Daiki is male, and he is a Tibetan wolf. And Himitsu is a male, and he is a British Columbian wolf." Cho suddenly felt very animated, talking about her wolves. She told Dr. Holiday that Aimi's scientific name was Canis lupus manningi, that Himitsu's scientific name was Canis lupus columbianus, and Daiki's was Canis lupus chanco.

"That's interesting. You know all about your wolves, don't you?" Dr. Holiday wanted to ask why a Tibetan wolf, a Daffin Island wolf, and a British Columbian wolf were wandering around Japan, but she knew better then to make Cho think she was suspicious. In actuality, Cho herself didn't really know. Cho yawned and laid her head down, falling fast asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Cho and her wolves jumped in surprise, ready to attack, to find Rex on the ground. He was laughing so hard, he had to clutch his stomach. Cho glared and muttered-

"Daiki." The big grey wolf shook his fur and laid on top of Rex's head, earning muffled protests. Finally, Rex was able to heave Daiki off him and sat up.

"Man, what are you trying to do? Suffocate me?" He asked.

"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Cho retaliated.

"Tu che." (I believe that's how you spell it) Rex got up and smiled. "Breakfast time!" Cho swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Rex blushed. Her hospital gown ended at her thighs and it didn't have sleeves, so he was a bit...bashful.

"Well, are you going to leave or do you want to watch me dress?" She asked, smirking. Rex blushed even harder before ruffling her hair. "HEY! Stop!" She squealed, grabbing her now messy hair. Her ribbons were going to fall out any minute now.

"Payback. I'm going to wait outside the door." Rex exited and waited for half a minute when she came out wearing what she wore the day before. She looked at him. "You sure do shower quickly for someone who spends most of her time in the forest."

"Just because I sleep and live in the forest, doesn't mean I don't bathe."

"I...don't think I want to know." She laughed and took his arm, pretty much telling him that he was going to escort her and her three wolves to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, there was cereal, eggs, bacon, everything you'd want for breakfast. Cho filled her plate up with fruits and ham and got a cup of hot cocoa. She did something strange, she sat next to the table, with her wolves. "Err...Cho, why don't you sit here?" Rex asked. Bobo looked from his newspaper and looked at her while Daiki stole some meat from his plate.

"I sit with my wolves." She said bluntly, biting into an apple. Rex looked over. Some people were looking. Rex moved his plate and sat next to her, smiling at Cho.

"Well, I wanted to sit next to you anyway." Bobo shook his head.

"Now that's monkey business." He muttered, reaching for his meat when he noticed Daiki had it. "Alright, don't you feed them?" Cho looked over at Bobo, putting on her emotionless face. Himitsu and Daiki began fighting over the meat. Aimi was stealing some meat from the buffet and the chef was too busy being afraid of her to shoo her away. She's a big wolf. Cho sighed and whistled, bringing them all over.

"Goodness, you guys...stay near me..." Cho scolded, giving them each a bit of food from her plate. "They like to annoy other EVOs. It's sort of their favorite hobby."Cho said, smiling sweetly at Bobo. Bobo blushed and scoffed.

"Oh it's nothing." Rex smiled at her, she was such a charmer. Dr. Holiday came in, smiling at her.

"Cho, I have Dr. Roscoe on the phone." Cho looked up at her and stood, following her out the room. They went directly to White Knight's office where White Knight was on the left sign of the screen, Dr. Roscoe was on the other side. When she saw Cho, her eyes shone brightly and before Cho could even blink, she started.

"Cho, OH MY GOODNESS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" Cho went through question after question, only answering with silence. Cho looked at her when she calmed down.

"Ohiyo gozaimasu, Dr. Roscoe."

"Cho, answer me. Did they do anything to hurt you?"

"Nothing."

"What is this about three wolf EVOs?" As if on cue, there was a huge smoke cloud that slid under the automatic door without trouble. The three wolves materialized out of it, sitting down in a row next to her.

"My pets, Aimi, Daiki, and Himitsu." Cho said, pointing to each.

"Cho, we're going to have you transported back to the Angel's Cradle where you belong and you are not to run away again, am I understood." White Knight said in a business-like manner.

"Noooo..." Cho whined, shaking her head. "Don't want to go." She crossed her arms defiantly. "I want to stay here."

"Cho, that is not your decision."

"I worked too hard to escape my cage, it's my decision whether you like it or not, Frosty." White Knight glared at her.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect."

_"I will not tolerate such disrespect!" _Himitsu mimicked forming his growls to sound like words.

"That's enough out of you!" White Knight shouted at Himitsu. "And you have no say in where you will be stationed." He pointed at Cho. Himitsu, Aimi, and Daiki jumped to their feet and began barking fiercely at his picture on the screen. They huddled around Cho protectively and kept barking and growling. Dr. Holiday backed up slowly, she didn't want to be in the way if they started attacking the screen. "Calm your pets down."

"Oh, go suck on your milk."

"How dare you-"

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Roscoe shouted at him. "Of course Cho is going to be...difficult when you say she doesn't have a choice, didn't you hear what happened to Six?" She scolded him. "Cho is a child, not a weapon! She has as many rights as you do." Dr. Roscoe said. "Cho, I know you had so many bad memories here...and, even though we want you back, you can stay there as long as you like..." Cho looked at her like a child watching her mother cry. Dr. Roscoe was crying. "But, remember to call me or send me and Joseph letters on how you're doing...and remember that we love you like our own daughter...and you can always come back whenever you like..." With that said, her part of the screen went black. Cho turned around as White Knight was about to speak and left the room with her wolf EVOs. Her heart hurt.

* * *

_**Cho is a double agent for both the Pack and Providence. Will Rex ever get her truly on his side or is she really lost in darkness forever? Only time will tell as Rex has to battle with his emotions and Cho, the girl he can't get off his mind.**_

Rex-Seriously! Stop with the narration!

Cho-T.T


	9. Chapter 9

White Deceit

It was once again late at night. By now, Cho was put in her own room, but it didn't have a window or anything like that. It was like a remodel of her cage…only a door, a bed, a television, and no chains. Cho grabbed her white ribbons and tied one into her hair and the other was tied around her neck. She grabbed her previous outfit and opened the door while still wearing the Providence uniform. It looked like Rex's really, only it had a plaited skirt. Originally, the skirt was to her knees, but she cut it to be shorter (much to the chagrin of Six and Dr. Holiday). Aimi, Daiki, and Himitsu followed obediently when she took a sudden turn and appeared at Rex's room. Daiki let out a series of moans in question (just…think of how a killer whale sounds, we've all seen Free Willy, right?). Why were they here?

"Shh…it's okay…if I say goodbye, right?" She gently opened the door and crouched down, crawling over to Rex's bed. He looked so peaceful and happy there. Cho didn't know how someone could be so happy in their cage. Why not be free? Why not go where you want and live with your problems and the solutions? With all the power he had, why didn't he use it to help the ones who make him happy? Why not rule when you have the power to rule? Cho slowly stood on her knees and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Sayonara, Rex-kun…" She said before quickly backing out into the hallway.

* * *

Cho walked down the streets. For such a late hour, people seemed to still be out like it was day. Aimi made a moaning sound to her mistress. She seemed sad. "I may regret having to steal from Rex, but I'll do whatever I must for my home." Aimi spoke to her again. "It is worth it! My job will soon be done here and I'll roam the forest floors for as long as I live! That is my dream and I'll do whatever it takes so that my dream is done." She said defensively. Aimi asked another question. "Is this really freedom?" Cho stopped and looked down with her hand clutching her chest, like it hurt. "Kaihou…" She whispered. _How many times has that word plagued my mind since I've escaped? I have it now, don't I? I don't need to dream about it anymore…but if the dream is still here…then am I still trapped…? _An image of Rex smiling and laughing at her flashed into her head. _…I felt really happy with Rex-kun…but at the same time, where I was looked no more different then my cage…maybe he's trapped and doesn't know it…but how can you be trapped and not know it? Humans can sense danger as well, it's an instinct we all share…_Cho shook her head and kept walking. "Urusai, Aimi, our freedom is obviously separate from theirs. Their freedom is nothing, it is an illusion of pleasure and order and it's fake. I want something more then that. I want true freedom." Cho said, looking around. They had made it as far as the park and she sat down on the grass, waiting. This is where Bio-Wolf was supposed to pick her up.

* * *

"Konbano wa," Cho said, walking in with her fists on her hips. She sat on the arm of Van Kleiss' throne with her legs crossed. He stroked her hair.

"Welcome back, Cho, did you enjoy your visit with Providence?" Cho noticed the cup of tea on the nightstand next to the throne and drank from it daintily.

"Adequate…" She said, reaching into the ribbon that was tied around her neck.

"Did you get what you needed?" She pulled out the small chip and held it between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Of course, what did you expect? Me to come running to you with my tail between my legs?" Cho snickered. Van Kleiss scoffed and took the chip, smiling evilly.

"You've done well, my dear," He said kissing her hand, "we can begin as soon as it's all been looked over…until then, I know my Pack will keep Providence busy, especially you." Cho smirked sinisterly.

"Of course, I will, I have plenty of help…I beg leave, My Lord." He nodded and kissed her hand again before she got up and left. Once the door to his throne room closed, Cho's sinister, elusive face returned to that of a sad, small child. Himitsu spoke to her as they walked down the hallway.

"You're right…I have been wondering…the beauty of nature is usually able to help me stabilize my thoughts, but…maybe even that won't help me…" Cho sighed. Daiki then spoke as well, worry etched in his bright yellow eyes. "I'm not sure anymore…I thought this was my calling…but now…" Aimi moaned, looking ahead. "Hahaha…maybe this will pass…I'm sure of it! Meh, I haven't been getting enough sleep! Playing my instruments can wait, for now I'll sleep until my next mission, Hahaha! That means a few hours of sleep, Hahaha!" She laughed, walking ahead to a window. "Demo, the forest is awhile from here…let's get going before I collapse from exhaustion." She got on top of Aimi and rode her all the way back to her own kingdom, where she went into her well furnished cave and went to sleep.

* * *

"Well, the security cameras have been compromised…there's no report of a security camera malfunction…" Dr. Holiday said grimly.

"And Cho is nowhere to be found…" Rex said. His face was the epitome of hurt and betrayal. It was now obvious what side Cho was on, but he rubbed his forehead. Last night he felt something touch it really quickly and lightly, but he was too caught up in what he was dreaming to wake up. White Knight rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"What did I tell you, Rex? She is too unstable to control or bribe with any privileges." Rex glared at him.

"Just because she ran back to their side doesn't mean she's unstable! Cho is probably just confused! That doesn't mean you can just lock her up in chains like before!"

"What else am I supposed to do? You've seen the trouble she's caused! She's destroyed millions of dollars in property, killed over a hundred people with her animal and plant EVO attacks, and she's a liar! A cheat! Nothing, but a little w~"

"SHE IS NOT!" Rex yelled at him in anger. "How would you know? You stay cramped up in that room, no girl even without self-respect would even consider looking at you!" White Knight's face suddenly turned red (**O.O somehow I find this oddly hilarious**).

"I will not tolerate such speech from you, young man! Why is it that every young EVO under my employment is so insolent and disrespectful?"

"Because our boss is heartless and a d~"

"Rex…" Dr. Holiday stopped him from going much further with that sentence."

"You know he is!" Bobo nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't be in this problem if he hadn't locked Cho up in the first place."

"She was a rabid EVO at the age of nine who didn't seem to learn any self control in any of her years!"

"Okay, so we don't know how to control her, so we'll just lock her up like an animal and treat her as such!" Rex and White Knight kept arguing about it with Bobo throwing in snide comments and Dr. Holiday stepping in whenever Rex would start cussing.

"There will be no more arguments about this! As soon as we get Cho back, we are sending her back to the Angel's Cradle and the conditions shall stay the same. I expect her back soon, Rex, whether you agree with me or not." Finally, Rex snapped.

"Then you can get her back yourself, you White Wimp, I won't help you no matter what! You can ground me, but I'm not going to be responsible for chaining Cho up like a dog!" He stormed out of the 'Office' with White Knight scolding Dr. Holiday about her ward's lack of respect for his superiors. Rex took no time breaking out with Bobo riding shotgun. He didn't want to have to deal with being rebuked by Six or have to go into a session with Dr. Holiday (she did worry about his Nanites going out of whack). "I mean, come on! We're the ones with all the power and strength; we can break into his place, no problem! You'd think he'd show a little more respect to all of us. After all the damage Cho has caused, you'd think that he would be a bit more careful!"

"Yeah, kid, but…in a way, he's right. What if she is really no good? I can hardly believe a word she says after all the things she's done." Rex looked back at Bobo with a glare. "Just saying…the girl is nice, I can tell, but nice people lie too." Rex didn't reply to him. He just continued to drive.

Unknown to the two, Cho had been hiding in a nearby alley, listening in on the conversation. She looked down sadly at Aimi. Himitsu and Daiki were behind her. "Have I really turned into a liar, minna-san?" They looked at her with sad eyes. She sighed, looking back to where the two were. _I do what I must do to protect the one thing I have…if it means I lose the humans' trust in me; at least I still have my animals and plants…_

* * *

It was probably high noon when havoc started reigning. Suddenly, animal EVOs began falling out of the sky and causing terror to pour like rain. "Minna-san, show them the glory of your Ookami-joou!" Cho said as she stood on top of a building. In her hand was a sapphire blue violin with a black bow, hand, and strings. On the handle was an intricate design of lilies. She continued playing a melody that consisted of fear and anger. When Rex came upon the place it was happening, he was surprised. Giant monster EVO dogs, cats, birds, gerbils, and many more. They were all crazy and wild looking; some even foamed at the mouth.

"Whoa…this is way out of hand…" Rex muttered as he went for BFS. He was about to attack a monstrous giant huskey when it jumped backwards. He looked at it in surprise, was it avoiding him. Suddenly, two huskies that were even bigger then that one came up next to him and snapped at him. Rex barely had enough time to avoid their dinosaur-sized teeth!

"Choto, Rex-kun, that was mean to attack the little puppy like that." Cho appeared on the puppy's head, stroking the fur next to her. "Well, my mistake, I shouldn't have brought it."

"...Cho..." He whispered. "Cho, what is this? I thought you wanted to change! I thought you wanted to be free of your leash!" Cho smirked evilly and flipped her hair.

"What leash? Honestly, Rex-kun, what a naughty boy you are." Rex blushed and charged at her, but the two monster huskies stopped him with their clawed paws. "Ah ah ah!" Cho said shaking her pointer finger at him as if saying 'no, no, no' to a little boy. "No attacking the Ookami Joou, you should be more concerned over the citizens! You know, the pound's food here really stinks." Rex looked around and saw a torn up hat lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"NO!" He began fighting to save the other people as they ran away, screaming. Cho began laughing and playing her violin. It became harder as the fight wore on. Rex was struggling to keep his strength up while Cho kept throwing her animal soldiers at him. He had to stop those giant, poison-spitting gerbils from devouring cars and buses, he couldn't even count how many mailmen he had to save, people were pecked by humongous birds, most shops and alleyways were torn apart by those freaky cats, Rex was wondering if he ever wanted a pet...maybe a goldfish...

"Foolishly fighting against me, it's probably to hard for you to know...you'll never defeat nature, no matter how hard you work, Rex..." Her words echoed everywhere. "It doesn't matter how many machines you may have inside you, I'll always outlast you, I'll always overpower you." With each sentence, Rex felt his anger rise. "It's like a neverending nightmare, huh, Rex? You're trapped, you can't escape...You. Can't. Escape."

"ENOUGH!" He shot towards the building she was now standing on and it cracked under because of the force. The wall began crumbling and she fell with it, screaming. One of her bird EVOs caught her on its back and she watched in terror as the now broken wall fell on top of a pitbull EVO. The poor beast whimpered pitifully as it struggled under the massive weight.

"NO!" She jumped off the bird EVO and landed on her feet, running towards the fallen EVO and cradeling it, even though its head was practically the side of her body and weighed twice as much. She sat next to it. "Shh, shh...it's gonna be okay, you'll be alright..." Rex was too busy fighting the other EVOs to notice how distressed Cho was or the fact that he practically killed an animal right in front of her. Her eyes turned icy as she watched him. The pitbull EVO whined again. "It'll be alright, you'll be okay." It snuggled against her and it's giant eyes began to slowly close. "No! No! Don't close your eyes!" Its eyes were shut and it stopped moving. Cho's eyes filled with tears and she glared at Rex, who didn't see her. Her teeth were fangs now. Suddenly, Cho rammed into him, sending him into a building as well.

Rex sat up painfully, Cho kicked him in his 'crown jewels', and he heaved over, clutching it."OUCH!"

"How dare you kill my EVO, how dare you!" Cho screamed at him, clawing at him angrily. Rex kicked her off and stood up, very slowly.

"You keep killing others, Cho!"

"You humans do nothing but endanger my home! I'll never forgive you, Rex! Never!" She screeched. "Attack!" Suddenly, Himitsu, Daiki, and Aimi appeared and charged at Rex. "All you Providence Agents ever want is to strip me of the only happiness I've ever known! I don't care how what I must do to save it! I'll always be free! I'll always run wild! I will never be in another cage for as long as I live!" Cho declared, laughing evilly. She turned around and began playing her violin rapidly. Suddenly, all the animals stopped (Except for the wolves, who were keeping Rex from stopping her). "All of you! Combine and create your ultimate forms! Protect me!"

* * *

**And have we~ **(**sees Cho glaring with her nails pointed at me**)...well, this story kinda reminds me of Within Temptation's song 'What Have You Done Now'...with Cho and Rex's relationship taking a foul turn. Listen to it on youtube if you don't know what I'm taking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I am back! And we have a big chapter! I really like how I did this one's special EVO! So much I think I'll try to draw it and put the link on my profile...I'll **_try_**, okay?

* * *

Black Battle

Rex stared at the monstrosity that Cho had created. Cho stood in front of him with an angry glint in her eyes. Behind her was a monster the size of the CN Tower in Toronto, Ontario. It had the tail of a scorpion and the claws of a crab on her chest. It had the fur looked like that of a skunk. It had multiple heads and giant fangs that dripped venom. Its claws arched like a bridge over a large pond. One of its heads' was a white tiger with burning red eyes and a bloody snake tongue. The middle head was that of a dog. It was like a dog you could never imagine. It looked like its skin and fur had been peeled back to look like a six flower petals. Its drool dripped grotesquely from its mouth. Its ears were nowhere on its head, but on one of the massive flesh petals in the back. It was the most ugly, most horrifying head on the body. The four heads above the two were the length of a light post, thick as a tree trunk, and ruffled with tough spiky fur like a porcupine with truffles of thorns on their head and sharp, pointed beaks and beady black eyes. They had sharp, thick, black whiskers. There were three other heads under them that looked like crosses between giant gerbils and rat EVOs. The body was massive around the chest and slowly curved to be smaller around the abdomen and slowly the rump seemed smaller with its giant scorpion. "Now this is my most wondrous EVO yet!" Cho laughed.

"Cho…what…have you done?"

"Why, this is going to keep me out of my cage forever! Revenge for my fallen toy! Attack!" The dog head roared and the monster stepped forward, slamming its paw down between them. It would have gotten Rex, if he hadn't jumped out of the way. People stared in frightened awe as this creature from Hades attacked Rex in a fury. Rex activated his BFS and slashed at it, spraying purple blood from the tiger-head. It let out a bloodcurdling roar and shot green flames at him. Thankfully, he jumped out of the way and it hit a red car. It didn't scorch it like it should have; instead, the car began to melt like butter in a microwave.

_Poisonous flames? _Rex thought as he jumped towards the monster again, only instead with his Punk Busters, intending to slam into the dog's vein-like muzzle. The dog caught his boot with his dragon teeth and began shaking him around like a dog does his toy. Then he threw Rex to the side of him and they marched on. Cho sat on top of the scorpion tail, watching Rex fight her masterpiece.

"_Good work, Cho, Lord Kleiss is pleased." _She looked down to see Bio-Wolf standing on her monster's back. She smirked.

"This EVO is making a fine servant to do my bidding, don't you agree, minna-san?" She said, smiling at the wolves that sat at the base of the tail.

"_At this rate, Rex will be too tired out to stop the events to soon occur…keep it up, make more monsters like this one."_

"What is that man doing anyway, Bio-kun?" She slid down the tail and walked slowly towards him. Putting her index finger and her pointer finger on his metal chest, she made it look like they were walking up to his chin. "Won't you tell me?" As normal, he had no expression, but his eyes and the change in his breathing told her that her flirting had affected him.

"_All will be revealed soon. Just get ready for your next stage." _Cho pouted and pushed her hair behind her ear as she blinked. Suddenly, he was gone.

"…Creepy mutt…" She muttered.

Rex was fighting furiously to stop this monster. The three bird heads looked at him in sync and screamed sonic waves at him, destroying everything in their path to get him. The streets were deserted of all life. If the sky had turned red, Rex would have thought it was the Apocalypse. _"Rex! What's going on down there?" _Rex looked up to see a fleet of Providence jets flying towards them.

"_Oh my…" _He heard Dr. Holiday gasp. They could obviously see the Hybrid.

"A masterpiece by Cho. I screwed up big time…" Rex said.

"_What did you do?" _

"I accidentally killed one of her EVOs. I am now officially on her bad side." Rex said, dodging one of the rats' energy blasts.

"_Cure it or kill it, now! This thing has already caused the city millions in property damage!" _Rex nodded and charged, using his Boogie pack. The tiger-head growled at him while the bird-heads snapped at him with their beaks. He reared off towards the tail to avoid them. Suddenly, something collided with his jaw and sent him at least twenty feet back. Cho swung back onto the top of the tail like a gymnast on a support beam.

"Cho, we have got to stop this thing! It'll kill someone if you don't get some control over it!" He called to her.

"I have control! I always have control!" She snapped her fingers daintily and the Hybrid stopped. Cho pointed at Rex and all the heads turned to look at him. "See? It bends to my whim! I am its mistress and it only listens to me! Not you, not Providence, not Van Kleiss! Only me!" Cho laughed. "GO!" The Hybrid charged at Rex in full fury, in hopes of attacking him straight on! Rex got out of the way when it got close, but he miscalculated his direction and got caught in an updraft.

"AGH!" Something pierced his stomach and Cho was inches away from him. He looked down slowly, purple blood dripping from his mouth. The scorpion tail had pierced him through the stomach and straight through him. He looked up and Cho, quickly losing strength. Cho's eyes widened when she saw the tip of the tail going straight through him.

Suddenly, all her anger was gone. She felt like an empty shell and her fierce exterior melted away slowly. They stared at each other for a few seconds; Cho's eyes were brimming with tears.

"…Gomennosai…Rex-kun…" She grabbed his shoulders like she was going to push him off. Cho leaned him forward and kissed him, this time on the lips. Now Rex remembered what he felt last night. It was Cho; she must have kissed him good-bye! Why didn't he wake up, he could have stopped her. Cho softly pushed him and he slid off the giant thorn-like needle and hurdled towards the ground that seemed thousands of yards away.

* * *

Cho/me-(laughing uncontrollably)

Rex-How can you be laughing? This is horrible!

Cho-We found a meme of Generator Rex on devianart and it asked what type of musical would you be in?

The person put The Sound of Music with you as the leading lady!

Cho/me-(continue laughing)

Rex-(angry)


	11. Chapter 11

We get a new character, ppls! If you want to see her, go to Devianart . com and type in Zho.

* * *

Grey Rain

Since when did it rain in Abysus? Cho stared out the window, gently plucking at the small harp's strings. Tears fell from her eyes slowly as she played the slow, chopped up cord. "You've been pretty depressed since last week." She looked up at Breach.

"…Nice of you to visit…" Cho said, looking at the window.

"Haven't seen you outside in days, Cho, that's not like you at all. Usually, I can never find you inside." Cho laughed as her friend sat down next to her.

"Depression, I guess…though, staying here is not working for me…too closed in…" Cho said, tapping her foot. "What's the weather in the other world?"

"Sunny and bright."

"How about we round up Circe and head to the beach?" Breach looked at her. She knew this attitude. Cho was just trying to keep herself from crying.

"I don't want to…too much light…"

"Please, Breach, I'll get you a _doll_." And then Breach was hooked.

"I don't have a bathing suit…"

"Well, that can be fixed! I took the liberty of going out and stealing you one."

"What?"

"I planned on dragging you out to the beach sometime anyway." She went to her grand piano and opened the hatch, pulling out a green Ocean Pacific swimsuit that said 'Baby Doll' in blue sparkly letters.

"Perfect…" Once Breach changed into it, her and Cho teleported to Circe's room and began pounding on the door.

"Look at this, the beach is packed with cuties!" Cho said, tipping her sun hat. She wore a sunset monokini that had beads on the strings. Her sunglasses were black with blue rims. And she wore blue sandals.

"Wow, Cho, you're such a flirt." Circe said. Circe wore a black Panache Sorrento jade swimsuit with a blue scarf.

"I get a doll for this, right? Because I feel stupid…" Cho rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, you've got a cute form for this!"

"For someone who has four arms?" Breach never showed it, but she was really insecure about her form.

"Yes! You're adorable! C'mon, let's find a good spot." Daiki, Aimi, and Himitsu rushed ahead, barking.

"Hey!" A lifeguard rushed up and pointed to the sign that said 'no pets'. "No pets, Miss. I'm going to have to ask you~" Cho sauntered up and grabbed him from the back of the head and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

"My pets won't cause any trouble. It's fine with you, right?" The lifeguard blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Lifeguard." Breach and Circe snickered at her newfound power of being able to manipulate people through a kiss. Cho spread her beach towel on the sand and Circe copied her. Daiki put his muzzle into Cho's beach bag and pulled out a big red Frisbee. Then he ran over to Breach and she ran over to play with the three wolves. Cho smothered suntan lotion on her skin and lay back on the towel. Circe copied and they stayed like that for hours.

"…So…what's with you, Ookami Joou?"

"Nan desu ka?"

"Don't start talking Japanese to me, girl…" Cho chuckled. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, how?" Breach sat down while watching the wolf EVOs play around with some kids. "You haven't been the same since you got us that chip." Cho looked out at the ocean, remembering her first date with Rex and what he had said to her.

"_Then break it…get off the leash…come with me…I'll keep you safe, we don't even have to go back…" _

"…Rex-kun's absence in my day is sort of exhausting…maybe I…I…don't know…I miss my old forest and walking around without any command or direction…I think I'm getting tired of Abysus, I need to go to my own forest and stay there for awhile…"

"Or, you're having second thoughts about the Pack, right?" Breach commented. Cho looked at the two girls. She hated it when they did this. There were some times when she needed her thoughts to stay in her head, not be mentioned out in the open.

"I'm kinda jealous of you, Cho…you're not like the rest of us at Abysus. You've got unlimited power…and you've practically got Van Kleiss wrapped around your pinky." Circe said. "You can still make something of yourself and you can get out of this mess." Breach nodded.

"…And leave you girls here, no way!" Cho giggled, waving her hands as a signal for no thanks. She reached into the basket and grabbed a fresh, red, crisp apple. "How pretty, look at this apple, its perfect!" She took a small bit and chewed daintily. "Oishii! Ringo honto oishii desu!" Cho smiled as she bit into it.

"Cho, don't change the subject." Circe said.

"I've always wanted to own a toy shop." Breach commented randomly. They both looked at her. Breach's eyes were dreamy. "A toy shop with lots and lots of pretty dolls and doll-houses. Doll clothes and stuffed animals. Everything exactly how I want it, everything in that shop would be perfect. I would eat ice cream everyday and add a new doll to my collection of perfect, happy dolls." She giggled. "That's my dream."

"…I want to be a singer." Circe said. "I want to sing the blues and travel all around the world, singing at jazz bars and living a nice life in a town home. I'd teach music school on the weekends and give kids a place to go to when they feel like no one else will accept them." Circe was now getting sort of babbly. Cho looked between the two. They both had their dreams. Now that she thought about it, what was her dream? She never really made a dream when she was little, being so scared and feeling so helpless. Like a poor, lost animal. That was it!

"…I want to…eto…make animals and plants feel safe and give them homes." Cho said. "I want to make sure they are safe and happy and be their queen forever, a place to go to where I will care for them…" Cho said, smiling. "But, we're with the Pack; I don't think we can make those dreams come true…" Breach looked at her.

"I'll cut you a deal, Cho. You get out of the Pack and I'll follow you. Then, we'll open up our shops and combine them. A pet shop and a doll shop. It would be perfect!" Cho thought about it. A shop like that would be marvelous.

"And I'll help you guys cover any debts when I become a famous blues singer." They smiled when Daiki came up and whined.

"What, finally? Oh, how dull." Cho said, packing up.

* * *

Cho stared straight into her eyes and she stared back. Neither had any feeling as Van Kleiss put his hand on her shoulder. "Cho, my dear, meet Zho, your new partner." Zho looked almost exactly like Cho, only it seemed that she wore less. Her hair had no curl in it at all. She wore a leather black midriff jacket and short, tight black leather shorts. Under that open jacket was what looked like a purple bikini top…or a purple bra.

_Even I dress more modestly then that. _Cho thought. Her wolves stood in a line next to her. Her boots were knee high and the heels were at least six inches high. Cho noticed that she was wearing the same boots, only the heels and top were black. The rest was white. Her dress looked like a skanky Snow White costume, but she covered more skin then Zho did. Zho's boots had metal plating at the top.

"I'm sure you two will get along well." Zho smiled deviously as Cho kept her face unemotional.

"Nice to meet ya, Sis." Cho nodded at her. Daiki sniffed the top of Zho's boot in curiosity and Zho glared before kicking him. "Get away from me, Mutt." Daiki growled and Zho felt air rush past her and found herself on the floor with a red hand mark on her cheek. Cho was glaring angrily at her.

"If you want to be friends with me, you'd do best to avoid harming any of my animals, especially my wolves." Cho growled before crouching down to Daiki and checking his chest where Zho had kicked. "Good, good…no damage." Zho glared at Cho and would have jumped her if Van Kleiss hadn't intervened.

"Now, now girls, I think it's time for our next step. After this, Providence will crumble and EVOs shall rule." Cho glared at Zho and she returned the expression. Then, Cho spun around on her heel and walked away with a certain air that meant keep away.

"Aimi, Daiki, Himitsu! Hiyaku!" She shouted. Himitsu snapped at Zho and followed with his fellow wolves in suit.

* * *

At last, all the pieces are coming together...MWAHAHAHA!

Cho-(looking at me)

Be quiet.


End file.
